Getting Your Hand Caught in the Cookie Jar
by Sethoz
Summary: On a normal misson, everything is going fine, until Daniel has a slight... mishap. Fin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. The War cry is taken from 'What's your Battle Cry?'. The quote used is from 'King Lear'.  
  
This was written from a LiveJournal Challenge.  
  
It is humor, but I'm not sure if it's funny as I wrote it in the middle of the night.  
  
Please read!  
  
~Getting Your Hand Caught in the Cookie Jar.~  
  
When you get your hand stuck in a jar, you know you're about to have one of the worst days of your life.   
  
That was Daniel's theory anyway. It had all began innocently enough. SG-1 had 'gated to a deserted planet and soon they had come across some ruins. It was in a small dark, dank, damp room that he found a large jar. Just inside of it was a tablet of some kind of writing, the first on this planet, that Daniel had seen.  
  
His hands began to itch.  
  
Casting a glance around he picked up the large jar, a guilty look on his face. Jack was always on at him not to touch things. Still, it was only a jar. He opened the lid and placed his hand inside, groping for the tablet.  
  
That's when the rim of the jar began to shrink, trapping him.  
  
When you get your hand stuck in a jar, you know you're about to have one of the worst days of your life, even worse if you'll going to have to face Jack.  
  
That was Daniel's theory anyway, and he was about to find out if he was right.  
  
"Hey, Danny, what are you doing?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, as he wandered into the room. Daniel spun around, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?" Jack asked. Daniel shot him a guilty look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing will come of nothing, Daniel." Jack said, a slight smile on his face. Daniel felt his mouth drop in amazement.  
  
"You've read 'King Lear'?" he asked in shook, letting his arms fall to him sides in surprise. Jack shrugged, giving Daniel a 'what-are-you-surprised' look. His gaze fell to Daniel's arm. They both regarded it for a few moments.  
  
"Humm... did you come wearing that?"  
  
"Jack, this isn't funny." Daniel complained, staring at the jar in frustration. He swung up his arm and brought it down hard on the wall. The jar shuddered but didn't brake. He bashed it again and again. Letting out a war cry in the process.  
  
"You in some shit now, muhfuh! I destroy all in my path until my glands are satisfied!!"  
  
"You what now?" Jack asked. Daniel wasn't listing, he was running round, hitting it on every hard surface he could find. Jack meanwhile had given up on the odd war cry and was instead giggling and singing.  
  
"You've got your hand caught in the cookie jar! You've got your hand caught in the cookie jar! You've got your hand caught in the cookie jar! You've got your hand caught in the cookie jar! You've got your hand caught in the cookie jar!"   
  
Daniel turned to him, an evil look in his eyes. Jack stopped mid song, suddenly weary.  
  
"You know what Jack? I need to hit this in the hardiest surface possible. How about your head!" Daniel yelled, feeling more than a little stressed. It is said that when you are tired or annoyed, being nice is the first thing to go.  
  
The second thing is your sanity.  
  
Daniel was well on his way to loosing his, and Jack, wasn't helping.  
  
It was at this point, when Daniel was trying to hit Jack over the head with a jar, that Sam entered the room, Teal'c behind her.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the scene playing out in front of him.  
  
"Indeed." he said, before turning around and walking back out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Teal'c, buddy!" Jack called. "Come back and get this insane Archaeologist off me!"  
  
"I do not wish to incur the wrath of DanielJackson." came the faint reply. Sam gulped.  
  
"I think I'll go and join him, Sir." she said, before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Turn coat." Jack muttered. Daniel finally tired of attacking Jack, the jar still firmly in one piece. He signed and backed away, looking at the jar ruefully.   
  
"Let's get you back to base... cookie boy." Jack said, unable to restive throwing in a jibe. Daniel glared at him, then back at the jar, before admitting defeat. He walked out of the room, Jack slinging an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"You do know I'm never going to let you live this down right?" he asked.  
  
When you get your hand stuck in a jar, you know you're about to have one of the worst days of your life. When you get it stuck when Jack is in a 'I'm-a-five-year-old' mood, you know you'll going to have the worse day of your life.  
  
That was Daniel's theory anyway and though he didn't know it, his day was just beginning.  
  
THE END.  
  
I dunno, are they a little OCC? Please tell me what you think! Leave a review!  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
